Allen Strife
Introduction Once known by the Marines and Pirates alike as Death's Messenger, Allen Strife 'is a former legendary Assassin whose powers were easily on par with the Admirals of the marines and even the Shichibukai. He since then, quit his profession as an Assassin and became a Pirate, joining [[The Endless Pirates|'The Endless Pirates]] alongside his younger sister Laura Strife. However, despite quitting his profession as an assassin he is still known throughout the world by his monicker, and is considered the strongest member of The Endless Pirates, even outclassing [[Ryunosuke Kazama|'Ryunosuke Kazama']], the captain of the crew. Appearance Known for his rather mature and harmless appearance, he is not to be underestimated as many have and often died because off their overconfidence. He is known to have rather pale skin and fierce red eyes akin to a 'vampire's' which he wears glasses over. He also has straw coloured hair that is tied up in a ponytail and goes down below his shoulders, it is known to be rather messy at the front, with many long strands descending down his head. His most common attire is that of a dark blue buttoned up jacket, which is over a white casual shirt which is usually buttoned up and sometimes a scarf when he's cold. His lower body attire are simple black pants with black shoes. Despite his rather lean figure, he is actually very muscular however because of his rather loose attire it is hard to see. Personality He was once known to be a stoic and merciless individual who had no emotions because of his absolutely terrible upbringing. As a result, he became merciless and killed off anyone that he was assigned to kill, yet it was mentioned by Laura that he only killed as many as necessary and killed them painlessly as to not cause a huge commotion. He only cared for Laura at that time for his life and would be rather overprotective of her, this went to the point where when his boss tried to touch her, he retaliated by killing him causing him to run away from his profession. After that incident he became a rather kind person, who is similar to an elderly man in many ways, as he constantly is seen helping people and smiling a gentle smile. This also applies to the crew, who he treats very kindly. He is known to have enjoyment in teaching his crew and improving their abilities as well as be rather humble, saying he's nothing compared to the likes of the Shichibukai, which he rightfully is. However, at times his merciless side can appear once again, but he doesn't kill, but rather disables his opponent and hopes to end any conflict at once. His most unusual trait is his playfulness in a 'battle' which he considers a game when battling a weaker opponent and is constantly mockingly insulting them in order to provocate them. Abilities and Powers Known to be immensely powerful, many have said that he is a 'monster' when it comes down to it, as his abilities are tremendously overwhelming that even opponents such as the Eleven Supernovas fear what could happen if he was confronted with them in a battle situation. Besides from his immense battle capabilities, he is widely known for his immense and deep understanding of devil fruit abilities and haki, as well as being able to master all three forms of Haki. Swordsmanship Although not fully revealed, he is known to be an immensely powerful swordsman, rivalling the likes of the famed Vista and even be able to fight the likes of Dracule Mihawk without being overwhelmed. He is known to wield his legendary blade [[Soen (Sword)|'Soen']], despite it's jagged shape and can effortlessly create powerful slashes similar to the ones Mihawk and Zoro create, however his are a bright red. Physical Prowess Also known for his amazing physical abilities he is known to have immense speed, strength and durability, and is known to be able to withstand multiple assaults on him without flinching. He is known to move at such speeds that can even confuse the likes of Sanji who is known for his immense speed. However, his full powers aren't revealed. Stealth As an assassin he has amazing amount of skill in stealth, he is able to sneak up on any opponent and swiftly assassinate them with his immense speeds without anyone noticing. He uses this skill to comically surprise his crew members. Haki Although not much is revealed, he is said to be able to wield all forms of Haki, including the Haoshoku Haki with great mastery. Allen's Blade.jpg|Allen drawing his sword, Soen Allen's Power.jpg|Allen as an assassin demonstrating his immense physical abilities History Assassin Career When he was born, his parents were known to be drunkards and were criminals of the worst kind, and he was brought up by himself as he was virtually all alone. To earn some money he decided to become an assassin as it was the only profession where an education wasn't necessary and he was used to being silent most of the time due to his reserved and stoic persona at the time. However, after years of the profession his parents had died in a car accident, which he absolutely didn't care about and it was this time when he started earning the name Death's Messenger. One day after a mission while he was going home, he found a small girl on the streets about to be run over by a car, and rescued her because of humanity. While attempting to leave her, she tugged onto him and started crying, causing him to stay with the girl. He named her Laura, and had become a foster-father/brother to her very quickly. When she was of age, she was forced to join the profession of an assassin, being in the profession for quite some time, Allen's boss wanted to 'marry' her but before he laid a hand on her, Allen killed him and ran away with Laura, ending their career of assassination, as many other assassins were headed to kill him because of the secrets both of them held. Joining the Endless Pirates Quotes Trivia *His current bounty is 350,000,000 because of his amazing power as an assassin as well as killing many notable figures that were associated in the Marines as well as assassinating the wife of a World Noble. Behind the Scenes Category:Arctic-Fox Category:Ash9876 Category:Male Category:Assassin